


Fright between Kurapika & Phantom Troupe

by vindylam



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindylam/pseuds/vindylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酷拉皮卡與幻影旅團之死鬥</p><p>只有死亡的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

『Are you ready for Kill?』  
這句話，兩重意思。你準備好“殺＂？你準備好“被殺”嗎？  
特別對酷拉皮卡來說。

他殺了人，用他的身體，他的武器，他的能力。他，殺了人。  
他殺的對像是名為幻影旅團的大盜集團，這群人惡名昭彰，是在社會眼中的壞人、危險份子和害蟲。他們殺人、搶劫，而且為數不少。酷拉皮卡的村子正是其中之一。他的村子在一夜之間被這群名為幻影旅團的大盜襲擊，而且所有村民都被挖出了雙眼。  
每個死掉的村民都用他們空空如也的雙眼看著酷拉皮卡，像是在無聲地問：“我的眼睛呢？”。

那時候的酷拉皮卡仍是個小孩，什麼都做不到，只能在村民的屍體面前大哭，對著天發下誓言，必定會為找回所有村民的眼睛，不計任何代價。  
自此，這一個扭曲了的想法，便在他內心深處植下了根。

幾年過去，這個根發芽了。它用“憤怒”去控制了酷拉皮卡的情緒，用“仇恨”控制他的理智，用“報仇”去蒙蔽他的雙眼，讓他成長為一個復仇者。

砰叮…啨叮…  
鐵鍊相撞的聲音響起。

滴溚…滴…  
液體觸碰地面的聲音。

人的聲音也隨即響起：「我問你，在五年前，你有沒有參與窟盧塔族的屠殺！？」

「你在殺我們每個團員前都會這樣問嗎？」被質問的黑髮男子用他深遂的雙眼盯回著他，然後勾起一個諷刺性的微笑：「有趣的問題。是因為你想復仇的對象只限五年前的人？還是…你強大的秘密和這個條件有關？」

酷拉皮卡用因憤怒而完全染紅的雙眼瞪著對方，手上的鎖鍊也因他的情緒而舞動，他兇狠地問：「回答我！」

黑髮男子像是勝利似的微笑著，他悠閒地退後一步同時說：「小滴、柯特，你們去試探他的能力。我要看看……他力量的秘密。」

以幻影旅團一直以來的作戰模式，他們都是習慣單打獨鬥，不會依賴所謂的團隊精神。只是，這一次的對手有點不同，所以被點名的兩人同時點了點頭，同時放出念對他進行攻勢。小滴拖拉著她的吸塵機，朝著金髮男子揮舞，而另一名被點名的男孩則在不近不遠的距離等待著機會，對一位前任殺手而言，瞄準對方的空隙才是他最佳的攻擊時機。

酷拉皮卡沉哼一聲，先小跑一小段，一邊抵捎小滴的攻擊一邊悄悄接近柯特。  
在蹲身躲開小滴的橫掃攻擊時，他伸出腳，朝小滴的肚子掃出一個側踢，把對方踹開幾步。想再追擊時，他感到背後有危險，立即向右橫跳。下一秒，他剛剛待的位置立即被無數鋒利如刀的紙填滿。

但紙的攻擊還沒完，它們像是有意志的改變方向，朝著酷拉皮卡攻擊。  
酷拉皮卡甩甩右手，手上中指和無名指的鎖鍊同時飛出去，把小滴連同凸眼金魚一起束縛在鎖鏈內。無名指的鎖鍊則在他身邊旋轉，把接踵而來的紙刀擋去。  
食指的鎖鏈在他手上晃了晃後，則向柯特的方向飛了出去。柯特側身躲開，但他的速度不及鎖鏈快，大腿被弄傷了，跌坐在地上。酷拉皮卡準備追擊，柯特咬了咬下唇，接著有更多的紙片從他和服的手袖裡飄出來，在他和他之間形成一道牆和向對方射出。在這道紙牆消失時，柯特也失去了蹤影。

小滴想把鎖練掙脫，但她嘗試了好幾次後，都無法發動念，而且凸眼金魚也在被綑綁的瞬間消失。她用手拉扯身上的鎖鏈，想用蠻力把它扯開，但仍是不成功。她有點無助地喊：「嗚…團長，這鎖鍊好奇怪，我無法用念。可惡！」  
原本在觀察的庫洛洛點了點頭，沉聲喊：「富蘭克林。」  
被點名的人立即伸出雙手，指頭對準酷拉皮卡和他與小滴之間的鎖鍊。

酷拉皮卡一察覺四周有異時，想也不想便把小滴身上的鎖鍊纏上她的脖頸，然後勒緊。同時，他也一個跳縱身跳躍，閃身到瓦礫後。念彈的槍聲不斷，而他用來掩護的瓦礫關始出現裂痕，但他沒有半點恐慌，臉上還掛上一個微笑。因為他知道，在剛剛，蜘蛛又少了一隻。  
「用紙的那個隱藏起來了嗎？那先以那個這個放出系為目標。」  
他喃喃說完後，先收回所有鎖鏈，環視四周一會後。他用雙手拿起好幾塊磚頭，然後一口氣把所有磚頭向後扔。同時甩出右手無名指的鎖鏈，鎖鏈依他意志纏著一塊有兩人身高的石頭，他反手拉扯著這條鎖鏈，把它當成投擲器，把大石頭扔向剛剛庫洛洛的位置。

念彈的攻擊停下，談話聲幽幽響起。  
「接下來誰要跟鎖鏈殺手單挑？還是有誰想組團打他？」一個男人戲謔地笑問。  
另一個溫和的聲音則說：「團長，他似乎比較想要跟你決鬥，你要應戰嗎？」  
「他殺了信長和小滴……我不想簡單地殺了他。」庫洛洛平淡地回應這問題，又說：「他是中遠距離，他中指的鎖鏈能強迫對手處於“絕”的狀態，無名指則是靈活去活動，多數是用來防禦。而之前信長造成較深的傷口則消失不見了，應該是其中一條鎖鏈的能力。現在有誰有信心能跟他單打獨鬥？」

「我來。」一個深藍色頭髮，披著斗篷的人盯著酷拉皮卡待的地方，自信地說：「我不會輕易被他抓到。」  
但另一個痞子語氣的人笑了笑：「飛坦，但他不想跟你對戰，你看，他盯著富蘭克林。不過也許因為你太矮，他看不到你，哈哈哈。」  
「你想死嗎？芬克斯。」

「唉。」富蘭克林站起來，從口袋拋出一個銀幣：「我是沒所謂，用銀幣決定吧。」  
「字。」飛坦簡短地回。  
「那我選公。」他說完後，銀幣被拋上半空，旋轉幾圈後落到他的手背上。向上的那一面是……是公。  
「嘖。」  
庫洛洛嚴肅地說：「富蘭克林，你要小心。」

富蘭克林轉身，朝著酷拉皮卡的方向走了幾步，然後停下。他再次伸出雙手，喊：「我不會讓你有機會用你的鎖鏈。」接下來，念彈從他的手指頭發出，每一發都是朝著對方的要害攻擊，而且每一發的威力都能把混凝土的牆射穿。

他的對手－酷拉皮卡面對這種又兇又猛，而且數量多、速度快的攻擊，只能用“堅”做防禦。但，“堅”不能維持長時間，不然他會因力量耗盡而亡。這是他不允許發生的事，至少，他即使要死，也要拉著幻影旅團的團長一同陪葬。  
思緒快速轉動，腦海閃過族人開心笑著的臉、小傑他們的身影、他獨自站在族人屍體的情境、小傑他們被蜘蛛抓住的記憶。他握緊拳頭，他知道這是一場長時間的戰爭，每一個攻擊、防守或閃避都是在消耗他的體力和能量。他只有一個人，而對方戰鬥的成員還有五個人。而且他拉下來要做的攻擊是一個賭博。但他仍是要這樣做，非這樣做不可！

無名指的鎖鏈在一條倒下的石柱上繞了一圈，富蘭克林以為他想把石柱扔過來，所以分了隻手去把石柱轟爛，只是他猜錯了他的目旳。酷拉皮卡真正的目的是那石柱和富蘭克林之間，倒了一半但是堅固、由石頭所疊成的圍牆，他收緊鎖鏈，借用這道力朝著飛過去。 

有了一個堅固的掩體還不夠，對著擅長遠距離攻擊的敵人，要接近他、封鎖他的技倆、把戰鬥的節奏操縱在手上，他才會在這場決鬥取得勝利。他再次甩出手上的鎖鏈，像剛剛那樣利用鎖鏈令自己在這個廢墟裡快速移動，節省體力，還能在移動的途中再觀察四周的環境，找出有利的攻擊位置。

這樣移動幾次後，他從掩體走出，中指的鎖鏈直衝著對方飛過去。富蘭克林皺起眉頭，不甘心地後退好幾步，但酷拉皮卡的攻勢還沒完，鎖鏈緊咬著對方，不讓對方有還擊的機會。  
富蘭克林用跟他外表不乎的靈活躲開酷拉皮卡的鎖鏈攻擊，不過他也不能用十指機關槍，只能用其中幾根手指還擊，但都被對方的鎖鏈化解。

這打鬥忽然變成一場拉鋸戰。酷拉皮卡忽然開口：「你們很喜歡單打獨鬥。」  
富蘭克林繼續一邊閃躲一邊回：「因為我們有自信即使是單打獨鬥，我們也可以殺死你。」  
「哼，你們的驕傲自信會成為你們的死因。」  
「是誰會死還是未知數，別小看我們，紅眼小鬼。」

酷拉皮卡勾起嘴角，笑了一聲：「是你太小看我，我已捕捉到你。」  
原來不知何時，鎖鏈在富蘭克林的腳邊已織成了一個巨大的網，瞬間把人用鎖鏈包緊。他尾指的鎖鏈在對方的瞪視下，刺進對方的身體裡，他說：「告訴我你們其他人的能力，或是死。」

遠處觀看戰況的蜘蛛們平靜地說：「是“絕”，他的鎖鏈不是實物。飛坦，不要讓他好過。」  
「當然了，團長。」

沒錯，這決鬥仍繼續進行，直到雙方中有人倒下為止。


	2. Chapter 2

在無人問津的廢墟裡，兩個人影高速地遊走，一點刀光也在他們移動時閃過。  
打鬥的聲音、武器碰撞的聲音不時響起，時而激烈、時而沉寂，像是在向觀眾演奏一場高潮跌起的交響曲。還有衣服被劃破的聲音、骨頭碎的聲音、塵土飛揚的聲音、皮膚被劃開的聲音、受傷吃痛的聲音和血液從空中滴在地上的聲音，從沒間斷。  
每一個聲音都在告訴旁人，這兩人正在進行一場死鬥。

在整場死鬥裡，沒有任何觀眾、沒有半個評判，而且除了參加者外，便沒有任何人知道。這場死鬥沒有所謂的公平、公正、規則或光明正大可言，整場死鬥只有一條鐵則－　死掉的人便要退出。

這死鬥已進行了數十分鐘，但仍未見有結束的跡象。金髮的那位，他身上的衣服變得破爛不堪，全身都有深淺不一的傷痕，衣服也被血液浸透出來，但他仍不停揮動手上的鎖鏈。藍色人影身上的斗篷已變成破布，手和腳也有骨折，但他不但沒有減速，出招更是變得越來越快，也越來越狠。

在不遠處，他一位淡黃色頭髮的同伴吹了一個口哨：「阿飛開始認真了，速度開始變快。看著他們，我也開始跟他對戰，坐在這兒太無聊了。」  
「如果飛坦死了，你可以跟他對戰。」庫洛洛淡淡說：「不過看情況，你沒有這機會。」  
被說的芬克斯聳聳肩：「團長，要叫飛坦停下嗎？鎖鏈殺手已透支了吧。」  
「這就由飛坦自己決定，這是他的獵物。」

這死鬥不知不覺已過了半小時，經過一番激烈的打鬥後，原本無已頹垣敗瓦的廢墟，現在變得更加破爛。而且在這兩人所經過的路上，都淺滿了他們兩人的血，樣子觸目驚心。但雙方都不在意四周的一切、不管身上的傷痕、就算身上有破洞或是骨折，這一番像是沒完沒了的死鬥仍然在持續。

“兵、砰”  
“兵兵兵兵、叮叮、滴滴”  
“呼、咔、啪、碰！”

終於，其中一方出現了失誤，飛坦在跳起躲開酷拉皮卡攻擊後，落地時沒有留意腳下的瓦礫，那一堆瓦礫早已因他們的打鬥變得搖搖欲墜，只要一點點的碰撞就會倒塌。酷拉皮卡留意到這一點，他剛剛在跟對手團團轉時，早已把食指的鎖鏈埋在瓦礫裡，並用絕隱藏起它。所以當他看到飛坦終於站在他佈置好的地方上時，他立即旋身衝向他，同時食指的鎖鏈在瓦礫中衝撞，中指和無名指的鎖鏈朝對手飛出，想趁著對手失衡之際用鎖鏈捉到他。

僅僅短短的兩秒鐘，時間卻像過了漫長。  
上半秒鎖鏈纏上飛坦的左手，下半秒飛坦沒有猶豫地把他的左手斬斷。再下半秒，他俯身衝向朝他而來的酷拉皮卡。在最後的半秒，他到達酷拉皮卡的身旁，一個高速的砍斬，把酷拉皮卡的腳砍下來。

經過這兩秒後，這兩個人終於停下來。

酷拉皮卡因為失去一隻腳，半跪坐在地上，全身都沾滿了血、汗水和塵土，大口大口地喘著氣，臉上也露出十分痛苦的表情。  
樣子狼狽不堪。

他的對手－飛坦比他好一點，他除了斷了一隻手外，身上也有點肋骨也斷了幾根，但他臉上卻是在笑。雖然他呼吸比平時急速，但沒有半點氣喘，一副遊刃有餘的表情，而且全身充斥著一種處於興奮和爽快的情緒。

他勾起嘴角，把身上那件已成破布的斗篷扯掉，興奮地說：「你比我想像中還能捱打呢，鎖鏈殺手。不過，也只能到此為止了。今天就是你的死期。」

「就算我要死，我也要把你們全都殺掉！」  
他忍著痛，用鎖鏈把一把沒有主人的武士刀拉過來，然後用意志力和刀的支撐站起來。酷拉皮卡不服氣抬頭瞪著他，雙眼的瞳色仍然是漂亮得嚇人的緋紅，令人不禁為他的美而倒抽一口氣。

「意志力可加，不過，還是改變不了現實。」飛坦笑說，並把手上的利刃刺入他的右臂，還惡意地轉動手腕，令酷拉皮卡忍不住痛叫：「呀！！！！」  
飛坦滿意地笑，把利刃抽出時又說：「你現在的樣子真可憐，居然要用你最討厭、我們的人的遺物才能勉強站起來，需要我幫你也把另一隻腳都砍掉嗎？那樣你就可以平衡站著。」  
「殺了…你…我要…殺了你…」酷拉皮卡憤怒地喃喃，他的眼球移動，環視著四周，努力找出有可能的突破點。

忽然，一個沉重的人影從半空中跳到他們身後，他朝他們喊：「喂，阿飛，你的手沒事嗎？」  
飛坦淡淡地回：「只是斷了，在你七點鐘方向。」  
「了解！」說完後那人便自動替飛坦撿起他斷了的手，然後走到他身邊：「給你，不用謝。」

飛坦冷著臉，無奈拿回自己的手，一發不語地望著來人。那人繼續大刺刺地說：「啊嘩，你身上的傷好嚴重呢，我還以為你要用那一招，哈哈，所以我們全都在一個安全距離觀戰。」  
「芬克斯…」  
「嘖嘖，這個鎖鏈殺手比我們想像中還麻煩。喂阿飛，你少了一隻手不方便，要我幫你把他抬到團長前嗎？」  
飛坦扯下嘴角，一腳踢向芬克斯的屁股：「你再吵我就捅爆你的屁洞！」

芬克斯聳聳肩：「是是。那現在你想怎處置他？」  
飛坦半舉起利刃，冷笑說：「把他的手指一根一根地切下來。」

酷拉皮卡低著頭聽著，他知道這會是最後一個機會，他要在他死前再殺掉一隻蜘蛛！如果幸運，或許可以一箭雙鵰！他內心冷笑看著面前這個看不起他的人，一邊調節呼吸，一邊悄悄地佈下陷阱。他看著身材矮小的男人開始走近他，對方舉起他的劍……雖然身材矮小，但還是可以擋去他身後那人的視線。  
他手上的鎖鏈在剛剛已注滿他的念，把所有僅餘的力量都用在強化系的特質上。  
是時候了！！去貫穿這兩個人的腦袋！！

「阿飛！危險！」本能發覺了有異的芬克斯用他的身軀撞開飛坦，接著酷拉皮卡的鎖鏈像火箭一樣重重地打在他胸口，但還沒完，鎖鏈瞬速纏上他的脖頸，企圖在短時間內勒死他。  
「芬克斯！嘖！」

飛坦一回過神便立即旋身，拿著利刃的手向下一揮，把酷拉皮卡的手臂整條斬下來，纏著芬克斯的鎖鏈隨即消失。但飛坦沒停下，他再狠狠地朝對方的肚子用力踢幾下，才轉身跑到友人身邊，輕輕踹他手臂一腳：「喂，你要死了嗎？」  
「咳、咳…還沒…讓你失望了。」芬克斯皺起臉苦笑。  
他撇過臉抱怨：「白痴。那種攻擊我也可以躲開，你根本是在做多餘的事。」  
「那是自然反應嘛……你殺了鎖鏈殺手嗎？」

芬克斯問完後，目光越過飛坦看著遠處倒在地上的人影。飛坦沉默一會後，不悅地哼了聲：「沒有。只不過是再斬下他的右手，死不了。」  
「那也差不多了，我去叫團長過來。」  
「你．坐．下！」飛坦怒瞪著地上的人，同時右腳伸出去踩對方的右邊的胸骨。芬克斯立即面色鐵青，蜷縮著身體遠離飛坦的腳。他摀住剛被踩的地方，大喊：「痛痛痛痛！阿飛你謀殺嗎！」  
「哼。」不過飛坦只是哼了聲，坐在他身邊，沒再回應他的哭訴。

 

庫洛洛在看到飛坦和芬克斯悠閒地坐在一旁時，便猜到死鬥已經結束，於是領著其他人一同朝他們跑去。雖然他的確是叫飛坦先不要殺了那個令他們旅團頭痛的鎖鏈殺手，但他從不覺得飛坦懂得留手，所以，他在看到鎖鏈殺手還剩一口氣時，十分驚訝。  
他雙眼來回看著一臉生氣的飛坦，還有躺在地上傻笑的芬克斯。芬克斯得意地說：「唷，團長，我就說阿飛不會殺了他。」  
庫洛洛揚眉，他已知道原因了。他點頭：「辛苦你們了，我已叫瑪奇帶幾個醫生過來。」  
接著，他走到酷拉皮卡的身邊。

現在到酷拉皮卡只能用念制止出血量，但先後被斬掉一隻腳和一隻手，對身體的負擔仍是很大。而且，在剛剛的連番戰鬥裡，他也過份使用力量，所以一停下來，疲倦便襲向他全身每一個細胞。他感到自己呼吸急速、凌亂，還有因失血而開始感到暈眩。  
他到現在還沒倒下昏倒，全因為他面前站著四隻蜘蛛。他咬著牙紅著眼瞪著他們，心裡默唸『就是他們！就是他們！我要殺了他們！為族人報仇！』

庫洛洛勾起一個笑容，俯視著他，用輕鬆的神情和語氣對他說：「你要死了，鎖鏈殺手。你一個死一定很寂寞，但你放心，我會把你的朋友也一併送去陪你。」  
「他們…已不是…我…朋友……」酷拉皮卡壓著又開始滴著血的斷臂，喘著氣繼續說：「我們，毫無關係。」  
沒錯，他們已不再是朋友，從友克鑫的事件之後。那事後他深切地明白到，只要他們還有聯繫，只要他們仍是朋友，小傑他們便會不顧一切去幫助他，然後又會像上次一樣，他們會陷入險境，或許他們會再次成為人質。這是他最不想發生的事。

而且，只要他們在……他的報仇便不可能成功，他不容許這種事發生！他不容許窩囊的自己，更不容許自己為了別人而放棄目的！  
就算全身陷入泥沼、背後不斷被攻擊、雙手沾滿鮮血、靈魂被詛咒，為了他的目標，他不會停下。  
他知道並預想到自己會踏上一條通往地獄的路，這點他早已有心理準備。但，唯獨對他展露真誠笑容的小傑，他不想連累他。還有重視朋友大於一切的笨蛋…雷歐力，他會用最笨但又最直接的方式去幫助他…不顧一切地……就算會令自己身陷險境也不在乎……超乎想像的笨蛋……  
還記得，和這笨蛋初遇時，這笨蛋為了悼念朋友，把想成為獵人的目的說是為了『錢』，毫不介意會被誤解。

為了這麼好的朋友、為了不連累他們、為了防止有其他人陪葬，他決定孤身踏上這條充滿鮮血和污泥的地獄之路。因此，他毫不猶豫地把他們間的關係拉遠，不管對方再怎打電話，不停地留言，他也沒有給半個回覆。要和他們切底地斷絕關係！

這一切一切，就是為了現在的這一刻！就是為了把旅團趕上絕路的一刻！把滅了他們村的兇手連同自己一併到懸崖邊緣！沒有回頭的路！

他用滿腔仇恨和憤怒，無視身上的傷，左手握著地上的劍，用意志令自己再次站起。緋紅色的眼瞳更加緋紅，像是霓虹燈的燈光，閃亮、光彩、耀眼，但同時也像惡魔般，在它的美麗背後，醞藏著危險。

幻影旅團的團長勾起一個感興趣的笑容，看著他的眼睛讚嘆道：「真美，我想要他的雙眼，要把眼拿到他們的墓前去弔唁他們。」  
「當然了團長，我會把它完美地挖出來。」飛坦勾起一個愉悅的笑容，快速閃身到酷拉皮卡身前，用他僅餘的一隻手把一個像是湯匙的東西插入對方的眼裡。在抽手時，酷拉皮卡的一隻眼睛被完美地抽出，整個過程只花了一秒鐘。

「呀！！！！！」酷拉皮卡在嚎叫。

「還有一隻，鎖鏈殺手。剝落列夫幫我按著他。」  
接著，酷拉皮卡感到全身都被人捉住，然後另一隻眼又傳來一陣撕心裂肺的痛，但他還記得，在眼睛還未變成全黑前，所有蜘蛛所站的位置。他對自己說，縱使他只剩下一隻手和一隻腳，他也要用來殺掉蜘蛛。  
他一邊嚎叫，一邊揮舞手中的劍，他感到自己有劈到一些東西，只是不知道是什麼。他並沒有停下來，繼續在揮動劍，攻擊腦海裡眼睛所留下的記憶。直到他連握劍的力裡也沒有，壓著傷口的念也消散，他倒在廢墟上。他的血從血管慢慢流向四周，他微笑：「派羅……我去陪你了……」

 

而幻影旅團呢？  
他們早在酷拉皮卡亂揮手上的劍到，跳到一個不錯位置，遠遠地看著他獨自一人在亂舞，直到他完全倒下。  
庫洛洛向上拋了拋緋紅色的眼睛，對其他人笑說：「我們是時候回流星街了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花了我整整兩個WEEK 呀....終於把這個小短篇完成!!


End file.
